


I'm riding a dragon mommy

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Forced blowjobs, Humor, Regret, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru takes Mizael because she is old and lonely and everything is regretted and everyone is not sure what is with granny and her lonely needs but nobody really wants to ask anymore because god help that poor old lady, she may be sweet but holy cow she wants the... - Gross nasty lemon for your gross nasty hating needs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm riding a dragon mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this

"Do you like what you see Mizael?" Haru asked as she dropped her towel and exposed her wrinkly self. "They're old..." Mizael said without a second thought. 

Haru smiled "Do you want to touch?" 

Mizael doesn't know so he reached out and touched them "They're old..." he repeats, the nipple feels old and rough like a button. "They're old..." is all he can say because his eyes are burning a little. 

"Fuck my tits!" Haru yelled and Mizael said "...They're SO old.." and Haru pulled out his dick because granny going to get what she wants! "Mizael…" Haru said and licked all around and Mizael vomited onto his own cock because he is disgusted and scared and how did he even get here? It turns out Mizael had been drugged by Haru because she wanted some man action.

“Younging your cock is so hard and furry…” Haru moaned into Mizael’s cock and Mizael cringed and tried not to throw up again, Haru said again “Do you shave?” and Mizael is scared beyond belief and vomits again and he used his Barian powers and smacked Haru away and ran out of the house then teleported away.

Mizael was never going to ever go over to Yuma’s now. He was way to afraid of everything that just happened, why did women find Mizael irresistible? Why was Mizael so dick touching good?


End file.
